


Not Enough Hate

by Kimo516



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Akatsuki Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hate, Itachi - Freeform, Love, Love Triangle, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, POV Uchiha Itachi, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rating: PG13, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimo516/pseuds/Kimo516
Summary: Itachi knows Sasuke wants and needs to kill him; however, Sasuke doesn't have enough hate. Sasuke needs to be stronger, faster, and most of all, determined. Itachi takes the one thing that Sasuke will always fight for: Sakura Haruno. Of course, Itachi plans on giving her back, right?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I got a lot of love with The Delivery Girl {which is still in progress, don't worry) I thought I'd work on something different. I tried to keep up with The Killer in Konoha, but it just stopped being interesting to me. I gave up as I forgot where I was going with the story. I still want to do some type of detective story, so maybe in the future. Anyway, enough about that and tell me what you think of this story so far!

"Ugh, what are we doing back in the Land of Fire, Itachi?" Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi's partner, asked. They had already tried to capture the Nine Tailed Fox last month, and they failed miserably. Ever since then, Kisame didn't want to go back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Even so, there they were, perched up near the southern gate, overlooking the town. It was nightfall, and quiet. "What if we run into that toad guy again, or the weird guy with the green jumpsuit?"

"This is about Sasuke, Kisame. I understand if you want to hang back for this." With that, Itachi jumped from building to building, with his shark friend hot on his heels.

Oh, I get it," Kisame laughed, "here to finish the job, are you?" Itachi kept quiet. Kisame hated when he did that. Even when they were neck deep in trouble, Itachi barely said anything. Always keeping his cool. Show some emotions for once, Kisame thought. 

"We're here," Itachi said as he stopped on a certain building. It was pretty much in the center of the town, and Kisame wondered what Itachi could have planned. The Uchiha jumped from the building to the fire escape, and started messing with the window.

"What the hell are you doing? We came all this way to break into a house?" Itachi threw him a sharp, evil look that was only enhanced by his sharingan. He entered the building without saying a word. Kisame sat on the rooftop, upset at his partner. "He never talks to me."

Within a few minutes, Itachi emerged back on the rooftop with something, no, someone on his shoulder. It was a young girl, no older than the Nine Tailed Fox kid. She was slender and, well, pink. Itachi had obviously got what he came for, because without saying anything, again, he started his way out of the village. 

"Who's she?" Kisame expected him not to answer, but he did.

"She is the reason Sasuke is going to hate me even more." With those words, Itachi and KIsame went back to the Akatsuki hideout and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally, you're here," Naruto said as Kakashi made one of his extra late appearances. "We've been waiting for hours. Sasuke and I already started training!"

Kakashi chuckled, lightheartedly. His nose was deep into his romance novel, barely listening to the spiky haired kid. "Sorry, I got caught up."

"Tch, that's what you always say," Sasuke said. "Can we get started already? It's almost noon."

"Sure, let's not waste anymore time. Let's have you three team up and try the bell exercise again-" He suddenly shot up, his back straight with his head on a swivel. "Where's Sakura?"

"We don't know, we thought she might of slept in or something." Naruto began to grow nervous, also looking around for her like he would be able to spot her in the trees or something. Sasuke, however, didn't seem to mind. However, deep down he was nervous as he could ever be. It wasn't like Sakura to ever miss anything, especially when he was around. 

"Let's go check her house," Sasuke offered. "Maybe we'll run into her on the way there." Kakashi eyed Sasuke. It wasn't like Sakura to be late, and it wasn't like Sasuke to give a damn. Maybe, Kakashi thought, there was some human decency inside Sasuke that cared more about revenge and restoring his clan. Maybe it's name was Sakura, and she was his weakness. 

"Good idea," Naruto said as he ran off the training grounds towards the village. Kakashi and Sasuke sauntered off after him, knowing he would eventually slow down sometime. 

"Where do you think she could be," asked Sasuke when they left her apartment building. They had just spoken with Sakura's parents, and neither of them had seen her since last night. "If something's happened to her..."

"We shouldn't make assumptions just yet," Kakashi said, calming his student. "If we've looked in all the places she normally is, and asked around town if anybody has seen her since last night, then we can freak out, okay? For now, let's split up. Sasuke, you track back to the training grounds and look for her there. Naruto, you head towards the West Gate, and stop by Ino's flower shop and see if she's seen Sakura. I'll head north towards the Hokage's tower. In three hours, let's meet up at the South gate, with or without Sakura."

"Got it," Sasuke nodded curtly and dashed away.

"Right!" Naruto gave his signature thumbs and probably said something about he would find Sakura, believe it, but Kakashi didn't listen. He headed straight for the Hokage Tower. He had to warn the Hokage that the Akatsuki infiltrated the Hidden Leaf Village last night and took one of their genin. Kakashi clutched the scratched out Leaf headband he found stuck on the window seal in Sakura's room.

This was bad, in more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura opened her eyes and tried to forget about the headache she had. Her vision was hazy, not to mention her mouth felt like the Hidden Sand Village. As she lifted her head, she saw painted toenails and a black cloak with red clouds on them. That cloak was the symbol of the Akatsuki, a band of rogue ninjas. She learned about them in Ninja Academy. If she were to ever come across one of them, she was told to try and run to survive. The Ninja Academy teachers painted these men as savage beasts that were only out for blood and domination. She tried to move, but was bound to a chair with rope by the wrists.

"Drink this," said a harsh, yet almost familiar voice. "You'll feel better." A cup was pushed to her lips, and Sakura's immediate reaction was to spit it out. The Akatsuki member sighed, and tried again, assuring her it was just water. Sakura finally found the nerve to look up at her capture's face, only to be started. At first, she thought she was looking at an older version of Sasuke. She had to blink a few times, normalizing her vision before she knew she wasn't seeing things. This was Sasuke's brother, the one that murdered his clan.

"I-Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura watched as he sat the cup down at a nearby table. Only then did she take note of her surroundings. It was a small apartment, or a hotel room. The window in front of Itachi was shut, so she didn't get a chance to see if she was in a major village or not. Judging by the pitter-patter of rain, however...She must be somewhere near the Hidden Mist Village or the Hidden Rain Village. Either or, the relationship with those two villages were shaky with the Hidden Leaf, so she might not find the help she needs outside this room.

"That is correct. I am Sasuke's older brother. I'm sure you've heard a lot about me." He sat down next to her on another chair and undid her ropes. "We're not going to hurt you, Sakura Haruno, this I promise." Sakura realized she was still in her pajamas, and no weapons. There was no way she could protect herself.

"We?" Just then, as if to answer her question, a tall shark-man wearing the same cloak entered the room carrying what looked like to be food. "How many of you are there?"

"Akatsuki? A lot more than just us, girly," the shark-man said. "We split in teams of two, as to avoid inner conflicts with each other." The shark-man sat the food down in front of Sakura on the table and started unwrapping everything. "We didn't know what you liked, so I bought you a variety."

"Why am I here? Why have you kidnapped me?" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She wondered if she would ever see her comrades again, or her village, or her parents. 

"You're bait," Itachi said.

"For who? Sasuke?" She had to hold herself back to not scream. It wouldn't be in her favor to do so. "Why, after all this time?"

The other man laughed and helped himself to a dumpling. "No, girly. The prize we're after is your blonde haired comrade, the Nine-Tailed Fox." Sakura, out of the corner of her eye, saw Itachi's face. It told a different story. He wasn't after Naruto at all; he was after someone else. 

"The name's not girly, shark," Sakura wanted to stand up and hit him, but knew she would be dead before she hit the ground. "It's Sakura Haruno."

Itachi's partner got in her face and screamed, almost as loud as she had, "And the name's not shark, Sakura. It's Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the seven ninja swordsmen."

Itachi sighed, and said, "Now that you two have been formerly introduced, can we please eat?" The rest of the night, Sakura and Kisame shot daggers at each other. When they finshed their food, Itachi and Kisame left the room. The handed Sakura a bag with her clothes that looked as if they were stolen from her room back in Konohagakure. The two Akatsuki members noted that they would be guarding her door all night, and that Itachi's sharingan can sense chakra presence, so they would know if she tried to escape.

It was the longest night of Sakura's life.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been six months since Sakura disappeared. There had been no leads, not even a single sighting of any Akatsuki member. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto were slowly but surely losing hope. The ANBU team had recently taken over the mission, with the Third Hokage's order. Team 7, or what remained of Team 7, were back to doing C missions on a regular basis. 

Sasuke waited for Kakashi outside the Hokage's office. The Hokage had ordered both of them there first thing in the morning. At first, Sasuke thought it was going to be another mission, but with the absence of Naruto, he had no idea what to expect. He hoped that the ANBU hadn't founded a body. 

"Yo," Kakashi said as he approached. 

"Hey. Any idea what this is about?" Sasuke held his breath, hoping Kakashi knew more than he did. Instead, his sensei only shrugged his shoulders. Damn it, Sasuke thought, my nerves are a wreck. He hadn't slept or had a full meal since Sakura's disappearance. Even the easy C-ranked missions were almost costing Sasuke his life. He didn't have enough fingers to count how many times he almost died from enemy ninja in the last few months. Kakashi had saved his life way more than Sasuke could ever repay him back for. 

Kakashi led the way into the office, and greeted the Hokage. 

"Thanks for meeting with me, you two." The Hokage had his hat on, tilting his head down so the other two couldn't see his face. "I'm afraid I have some bad news about Sakura." Sasuke gulped, and had to keep the anger from boiling over. How had the ANBU not brought her back yet? This could only mean that Sakura was...

"Sakura has joined the Akatsuki." The statement was blunt, and almost harsh. On one had, Sasuke was relieved that she wasn't dead. On the other, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"What?" Kakashi almost yelled. His calm demeanor was long gone. Even he, a seasoned jonin, couldn't believe the words coming from the Third's mouth.

"I'm afraid it's true. An ANBU team tracked Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki to the Village Hidden in the Rain a month ago. They did extensive surveillance, and eventually made contact with Sakura, alone." The Hokage stuck a pipe in his mouth and lit it. His mouth was tight, like he couldn't even believe the news. "She killed one of them."

"No way!" Sasuke exploded. "There's no way. When she went missing, she could barely hold herself together on the field!" The Hokage stood, and walked over to Sasuke and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm afraid it's true. Itachi gave one of his Sharingan to her, like Obito Uchiha did with Kakashi."

Kakashi and Sasuke stood there, shocked beyond belief. It was a few minutes before either one of the men said a word. 

"Why wasn't Naruto informed about this," Kakashi asked. "He's apart of Team 7 aswell."

The Third Hokage stood with his back to them, looking over the village. He took a deep breath. "When Sakura left the other ANBU alive, she gave him a message. The Akatsuki are going after the Tailed Beast, and Naruto is Sakura's mission. He's with Jiraiya, safe and sound. I have a new mission for you both. Kakashi, you're going to train Sasuke, and I don't mean like you have been. I want Sasuke to be at jonin level before the year ends."

"Why?" Both of them said in usion.

"Jiraiya is training Naruto. Kakashi, you're going to train Sasuke. If Sakura gets near Naruto, or Sasuke, I want them to kill her easily. Zero hesitations."

"Understood," Kakashi said. "We start tomorrow Sasuke. Get ready for hell."


End file.
